memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Berengaria Base
|status = Active |length = |beam = |draft = |decks = |propulsion = |defenses = Regenerative multiphasic deflector shields |offenses = 24 phaser arrays (rotary mounts) 24 phaser emitters (stationary mounts) 12 torpedo launchers 2,400+ photon torpedoes |image2 = Abraxis IV.jpg |shuttle = Defense: 2 Valiant-class Tactical Corvettes 36 Valkyrie-class Advanced Tactical Fighters Auxiliary: 1 Aerie-class Support Ship 3 Danube-class runabouts 3 Delta Flyer III-class runabouts 9 Type-11 shuttlecrafts |caption2 = Berengaria VII }} Berengaria Base is a planet-side installation of Starfleet. It is located in a continent on the class-M planet Berengaria VII. It was established for four purposes: * To serve as the primary support facility of Berengaria Command to the orbital station Starbase 514, and to Task Force Regent. * To function as processing facility for dilithium, a refinery for deuterium, and a mining facility for natural resources that are fabricated to produce duranium and tetraburnium. * To serve as staging area of Starfleet and the Vanguard Fleet for slipstream travel to the Gamma Quadrant should the Bajoran wormhole become impassable again. * To support the Federation colony on the planet. Berengaria Base’s facilities have the capacity to process thousands of tons of ore a day. Bio-neural gel packs and other non-replicable Federation technologies are also produced in the base. The base is manned by a Starfleet crew of 1,200, while about 2,400 scientists, engineers, technicians and support personnel help operate the various laboratories, stations and systems of the base’s three main sections. It has a civilian colony of 18,000 spread over the base’s three complexes. Base layout Berengaria Base is a complex composed of three main sections: Berengaria Surface Complex – Is the primary command and operations hub of Berengaria Base. The complex was constructed above ground. It sprawled over a largely flat plain 3 square sq. kms. in area and had at its center the Operations Center, which is the command center of the base. The residential areas of all Starfleet personnel and most recreational facilities found on the base are located in the Berengaria Surface Complex. All personnel assigned to Task Force Regent were entitled to residential quarters here should they decide to own one and were given the option of bringing their families to the base. 500 Starfleet personnel, 1,000 civilian personnel, and 10,000 Federation civilians reside and work at the Berengaria Surface Complex. Berengaria Underground Complex – Is the primary refinery, mining and processing hub of Berengaria Command, and the engineering center of Berengaria Base. The whole complex and the facilities attached to it were built under the surface of the planet. The entirety of Berengaria Underground Complex was constructed underneath the surface of the planet less than a kilometer from Berengaria Surface Complex. It has a total area of 4 square kilometers. The dilithium processing, ore mining, and deuterium refinery centers are located in this section, as well as the three warp cores and the main computer systems that run the whole base. A residential district were also constructed in this section for those who prefer to take up residence underground. 500 Starfleet personnel, 1,000 support personnel, and 5,000 Federation civilians reside and work at Berengaria Underground Complex. Berengaria Ocean Complex – Is the primary scientific research hub of Berengaria Command. It is located on the ocean floor a few kilometers from the shores of Berengaria Surface Complex. It is a disk-shaped underwater complex one square kilometer in area, with facilities for aquatic science research focusing on marine and aquatic sciences, water-based propulsion technology, aquatic farming, and aquatic resource mining. Starfleet offices, and function rooms and residential quarters with standard recreation facilities for those who prefer to take up residence underwater were also constructed in this section. 200 Starfleet personnel, 400 support personnel, and 3,000 civilians reside and work at Berengaria Ocean Complex. The three complexes are connected to one another by a two-way tunnel network utilizing of maglev-transports running the entire length of the base on monorails. Transportation within sections is provided by turbo-cars. Base defense The three complexes of Iota Leonis Base are protected by multiphasic unimatrix shielding. It is armed with 12 rotary-mounted Type-XII pulse phaser assemblies, 12 stationary Type-XII phaser emitters, and 8 torpedo launchers. It has a payload of 600 quantum torpedoes and 1,800 photon torpedoes, distributed equally between the three complexes. Support ships For defense, the three complexes of Berengaria Base are regularly patrolled by: * two Tactical Corvettes * 36 Fighters All are parked at the large space port beside the Operations Center. For auxiliary and scientific functions, the base is supported by: * one Support Ship * three runabouts * three runabouts * nine Type-11 shuttlecrafts These auxiliary crafts are divided equally between the three complexes. Command staff Berengaria Base is commanded by a Captain. Although designated as a separate command, it falls under the jurisdiction of Berengaria Command. The base therefore takes orders from the Base Commander of Starbase 514, Commodore Elizabeth Shelby, in her capacity as Deputy Sector Commander.